


Pretty in Pink

by Howlxte



Series: RK200 + RK800 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dress Up, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Connor put together another perfect outfit for Markus to enjoy.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK200 + RK800 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru/gifts).



> I saw Mimoru latest [art](https://twitter.com/MimoruGK/status/1348613848996085764) and was inspired, put Connor in pink and I go feral ok.

Connor always experimented with his wardrobe, the more he did the more he felt comfortable in anything he wore. Markus always mused how anything Connor wore he looked good in saying he could make a flour sack look sexy.

Today he had put together a new outfit.

Another one just for Markus and his eyes only.

The theme was pink and Connor went all out with it, the pink and white hoodie crop top, the pink skirt that just went right about mid thigh, some white thigh high stockings. Connor also added a black choker to stand out amongst the pastel pink and white.

Now all he had to do was wait which shouldn’t be much longer.

Even if the wait wasn’t long Connor was shuddering in anticipation, he already sent Markus a message to meet him in the bedroom when he came home which usually made the leader of androids work faster.

Hearing the sound of the alarm deactivating and door opening sent a thrill up Connor’s spine, even more when footsteps up the stairs could be heard. 

Connor got into a sexy pose which greeted Markus when he opened the door.

The reaction to Connor was written all over Markus’ face even if he was trying to keep it all together, Connor knew all of the small subtle facial movements Markus did.

“Well this certainly is a sight to behold, if I knew this was waiting for me at home I would have skipped the meeting entirely.” Markus was already shrugging off his jacket.

Connor moved to sit on his knees on the bed, the crop top hoodie showing off his flat stomach and delectable waist. “You should have, I was so lonely waiting for you.”

“Poor baby, let me take care of you.” Markus took his tie off before getting on the bed, he was still mostly dressed and Connor hoped it stayed that way.

Markus captured Connor’s lips in a heated kiss, the RK800 moaned behind it as he wrapped his arms around Markus. The RK200 gently coaxed Connor so he lied back, Connor did and Markus easily slotted himself between Connor’s thighs. Connor’s hands were all over Markus’ back and sides, his fingers lightly scratching at the dress shirt he still wore that only had a few buttons undone. As much as Connor liked when Markus fucked him still mostly dressed Connor always loved seeing Markus without his shirt, those artificial abs taking his metaphoric breath away.

The two’s steamy make out lasted long, since both didn’t really need to breath. Markus pulled away gazing down at Connor slightly disheveled on the sheets. Connor’s hands above his head, fingers curled lightly into fists. Looking closely Markus noticed that Connor even had pink nail polish on.

“Guess the theme was pink.”

“I’m so glad you noticed.” Connor said in a sarcastic tone, it was teasing and Markus smirked at him.

While Markus got to work getting his belt undone Connor teasingly pulled up the skirt, Markus then noticed that Connor wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. But he shouldn’t be surprised by this by now.

Belt undone and pants unzipped Markus moved closer between Connor’s thighs. A hand pushing the skirt up some more revealing Connor’s pretty vulva.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Markus couldn’t stop himself from kissing Connor again, the RK800 happy for more.

The two would have continued just kissing if Connor hadn’t bucked up his hips effectively grinding against Markus’ crotch pulling a groan from the RK200.

Pulling away from the kiss Markus gently but still with some intent pushed Connor back against the sheets, he let it happen and had that teasing smirk on his face. Connor opened his thighs wider in anticipation.

“Tell me sweetheart, how much do you want it.” Markus moved closer, pulling his cock out. He was rock hard and started to tease the tip along Connor’s vulva, noticing the head of his cock coated in slick, meaning Connor had been leaking this whole time. “You’re already so wet.”

Connor whined as Markus kept teasing him, not giving the RK800 what he wanted.

“Dressed up all pretty in pink for me.”

“Markus please.” Connor bucked his hips, hoping to get maybe the tip inside him but Markus pushed a hand down on Connor’s thigh to keep him in place.

“Patience sweetheart.”

Connor whined again, Markus just loved to tease Connor especially after he riled himself up picking a new outfit. It looked like Connor put a lot of work into everything, which meant while doing so imagined all the ways Markus could enjoy it too. For now he just wanted to soak up how good Connor looked and was whining for his cock.

The RK800 threw his head back on the pillow getting more frustrated, he was about to beg again when Markus finally pushed his cock inside Connor effectively shutting him up. All that came out of Connor’s mouth was a lewd moan.

“Is that what you wanted sweetheart?” Markus leaned down to start kissing Connor’s cheeks, trailing down his chin to his neck, kissing around the choker on his pretty neck. Markus kept a slow pace, still wanting to tease Connor. The RK800 tried squirming but a harder bite on his neck kept him from moving. 

After toying with Connor for a bit Markus pulled back, so he could enjoy the outfit Connor went through all the trouble of putting together. Hands on Connor’s waist he moved just a little faster. Connor let out another moan and arched off the bed, the crop top hoodie riding up just enough Markus caught a peek at his nipple.

“Faster Markus, please.” Connor huffed in annoyance.

“Why? Let’s enjoy this, you picked out such a cute outfit I want to savor it a little more.” He did reward Connor with a hard snap of his hips but continued the leisure pace.

Connor all but wanted to claw at Markus’ legs to make him go faster but the RK200 was right, so Connor stayed quiet while Markus smirked at him.

It felt like hours to Connor when in reality only three minutes went by when he started to buck his hips up as much as he could. Squirming hard to get more friction. Markus almost snorted at how easily Connor was breaking, seems he was more worked up than he thought.

“M-Markus!” Connor moaned out. “P-please fuck me.”

Not even into the meat of it and Connor was already begging so sweetly.

“Alright, since you’re just so pretty.” Markus leaned down to kiss Connor’s cheek. The RK800 wanted to whine he didn’t want kisses and instead a thoroughly fucking but it died on his tongue when Markus started to snap his hips faster and harder.

Connor let out a curse as he gripped the sheets tight, the lewd sound of Markus’ hips smacking into his and the cock going in and out of Connor’s wet vulva echoing off the walls. Connor bit the pillowcase as he held on for dear life, until a hand pulled his face off the sheets.

“None of that sweetheart, I want to hear my pretty pink boy get fucked nicely by my cock.”

Connor let out a moan at a hard thrust, confident he won’t try to keep himself quiet Markus pulled his hand away. The same hand pushed up the crop top hoodie revealing his nipples, Markus’ hand started to squeeze Connor’s pec before pinching the nipple. He relished in Connor clenching tighter around his cock.

“That feel good?” Connor moaned while nodding, enjoying the attention to his chest. Markus had both hands giving attention to Connor’s pecs and nipples while still fucking him.

The pleasure started to build up and Connor grabbed Markus’ wrist tight. “C-cumming!”

Arching more off the bed to try and hold off his orgasm, Markus noticed and mused what a good boy he was. Connor was biting his lip hard as he tried to hold off coming undone until Markus wanted him to. The RK800 threw his head back again, his hair falling out of place from doing that strands were falling on his forehead.

Markus took one hand from Connor’s chest and brushed his fingers lightly over Connor’s vulva. The reaction was instantaneous as Connor shuddered on his cock, Connor still hadn’t cummed but Markus knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Pleasure built up in Markus and he wanted to time everything perfectly, a few more hard snaps of his hips before he rubbed Connor’s clit and the RK800 let go. Connor convulsed in pleasure as his vulva squeezed tightly around Markus’ cock, the RK200 let out a groan as he cummed inside Connor. 

Connor let out a pleased moan, reaching out he pulled Markus down for another kiss, Markus happily gave him one.

The two pulled away and Connor moved off Markus, he pulled his legs up laying on his side. The position gave Markus a nice view of his messy pussy dripping cum down his thighs, that with how ruffled Connor’s clothes were and his hair sticking all out just made him look more sexy.

“Thank you Markus.” Connor lifts the skirt up to now block the prize.

“No need to thank me, it was my pleasure.” Markus pulled Connor back in for another kiss. Then he gently pushed Connor to be on his stomach. “Are you ready for round two?”

Connor looked over his shoulder giving Markus that grin. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stuck this into my RK1K smut series cause it is smut and rk1k so therefore belongs here. I still have a couple WIPs for this series that I can hopefully post soonish.


End file.
